


I gave you my heart (don't give it away)

by Laeana



Series: the world is ours, if you hold my hand [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: About The Helmet Swap, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort (a bit), Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Insecurity, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting, if you see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Now that they are together, Lando can't help but wonder ... what if ?Or their relationship encounters their first difficulty as the end of the year celebrations are approaching ...
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Lando Norris, Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: the world is ours, if you hold my hand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072220
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	I gave you my heart (don't give it away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_a_yoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/gifts).



> merry christmas Rou :)

Lando has some insecurities about his relationship. Because he may be Fabio's boyfriend, but they don't see each other enough. He finds that they don't see each other enough, so what if that made the Frenchman look elsewhere …?

There are lots of cute boys and girls all around them, constantly, it wouldn't be hard to find someone else. Someone who might be better for him.

Meet up with grindr damn it.

He never forgets their first date, which was magical. As magical as every single one who followed. His heart pounds in his temples and he feels his cheeks blush just from the memory of all those times they spent together … of what they had done afterwards … he feels almost as shy as he is full of envy.

Their careers occupy them too much from time to time, and he feels the absence becoming unbearable. 

He aspires to see Fabio more and not be content with just photos, FaceTime, messages. They live with the new technology. But this is his first real relationship and it just happens to be a long distance one. He is almost frustrated.

The end of the season is coming and he tries not to think about it too much, not to be too sad. Carlos is leaving the team and it has been an incredible two years, despite everything. He is happy that he was his first teammate and he is happy that he is his friend. He knows there are a lot of things he can tell him, he just wasn't quite sure he wanted to talk about his relationship.

Neither he nor Fabio said anything about it to their families, happy to live in their haven of peace.

It doesn't weigh on their conscience, not right now, not enough. They just want to enjoy each other as much as they can. Without ever deviating from their routines. Small words on a daily basis, saying hello, saying goodnight …

He phones his boyfriend before the race and that's all the motivation he needs. To see the pretty face of his beloved again. They have a hard time saying goodbye, it's almost ridiculous. He doesn't want to go, he doesn't want to leave behind one more season. 

He sighs.

It may be over too quickly. There are the interviews in the wake, which pass in the blink of an eye, he feels tired, basically. He is happy to have some rest, everything that has happened this year has shaken him from the inside.

There isn't much to trigger his bad mood. His nerves are already strained. Just a little extra to make this evening go from incredible to mediocre. He knows he's doing too much.

He is talking with the one who will become his teammate when this one announces to him that he will go to Fabio to exchange helmets.

Lando freezes immediately. His jaw on the ground. What ? He can't believe his ears, the information seems so incredible to him. He tries to hide his discomfort with a smile but Daniel realizes his blunder since he looks at him, worried.

“It's just-” he tries to justify himself but no word comes out of his mouth.

It's just a lot of a sudden. Okay, he admits, he hadn't thought about the helmet swap, decided to do it with his teammate, because that was the most important thing. Because it was tradition and it was a way to communicate beyond words that escaped him sometimes.

But more than that, Fabio had not even offered it to him and had not invited him to his home. Instead, he had invited Daniel. 

Even so, they had not seen each other for more than three weeks ... and the Frenchman had not even seen fit to inform him of his intentions, where Lando had repeatedly insinuated his intentions towards his Spanish teammate.

Disappointment envelops him. Fear too. There are a lot of thoughts rushing through him and he apologizes to Daniel. He needs comfort, he needs security and above all, he needs a friend.

Carlos is surprised when he knocks on his door and throws himself into his arms almost immediately. 

“Cabrón ? What is happening ?”

Tears roll down his cheeks and he feels stupid. Perhaps he is placing too much importance on the situation.

Between gasps, Lando manages to explain what happened, roughly. Starting with the fact that he is dating a boy and that this boy is Fabio. Carlos doesn’t loosen his embrace and settles them on the sofa, stroking his curls as the story goes on, without judging him for a second.

When he finished his story, he found a little calm. Now he just feels empty, disoriented. He needs explanation, he needs …

“If that matters to you, it's not ridiculous, you know. It's understandable that you have some apprehension, your relationship is still new after all. But most of all, you have to talk to him if it bothers you that much.”

The Spaniard offers him a tissue.

“Don't hide anything from him, okay ? You love each other, it would be a shame to spoil that. Everything will be fine, I'm sure Fabio cares about you. It might seem like it's complicated because you're so far apart but the holidays are approaching, I'm sure you'll find a time, huh ?”

He nods, warmth spreading through his chest. Carlos kisses the top of his head gently. They love each other very much, he is always happy to have met him.

“I'm the first person you talk to about the two of you, right ? It's an honor.”

A smile that lands on his lips. He wipes away the last traces of tears. He knows he will miss his teammate next season.

“And if anything, I'm just a call away, a few steps away. Never hesitate to come see me cariño, okay ?”

He nods. He would almost forget why he came to see Carlos in the first place.

* * *

When the Instagram post comes out, it's terrible. Lando has already postponed a few times the conversation they must have about all things Daniel, but opening the app he feels like throwing up.

He decides to play fair, he doesn't know what else to do. His heart hurts too much to make up his mind to do anything else. This situation has weighed on him for a while and he knows he's going to go crazy if it doesn't stop.

He is consumed with a terrible feeling, his own feelings, and wonders if he can even do something about it. He sends the link of the post with a message :

Fabio  
  
Can you explain that to me ??  
  


He rubs his eyes nervously. He feels miserable. He's wearing Fabio's sweatshirt, he couldn't even help it. The caption under Daniel's photo pisses him off. It rekindles the insecurity deep in his stomach. He just feels bad.

His phone is vibrating in his hands and it's a FaceTime call and he doesn't know if he's ready for it. His hands are shaking as he chooses to pick up.

“Lando ?” 

Fabio looks worried, his big brown eyes staring at him beyond the screen, as if reading through him.

Seeing him again is just as painful. It reminds him how much he misses him. Too much time apart and now this whole thing … 

“Why didn't you even tell me about it ? Huh ? Why didn't you tell me that you were going to invite Daniel to your place and why … why didn't you offer to swap helmets ?”

He feels the tears rising to his eyes and has to bite his lip to avoid starting to cry. His body is traversed by a violent shudder.

“Damn, I feel ridiculous, I-”

A first drop rolled down his cheek. He immediately lowers his head, covering his face with his arms to avoid being seen.

“No … Lando, my love, please. Lando look at me, I hate to see you like this. Lando …”

Behind the screen, Fabio bites his lip, seeming to hate his helplessness. He too has wet eyes and a clenched fist, tense posture.

“I'm sorry, babe, okay ? It's because I was sure you wanted to swap your helmet with Carlos, so I didn't offer it to you. I would have done it with you without fail otherwise, you don't have to doubt it, my heart.”

Words flow between them. The long-awaited explanation, which he so badly needed.

“Daniel came to my house because it was the easiest. I didn't want to invite you because it was too complicated. We're not officially out and I didn't want to put you in a difficult position about my family. I'm so sorry if it caused you any pain, Lando, it wasn't my attention. I … I love you you know. I don’t want to lose you.”

An exclamation of surprise escapes him. He freezes in his chair. They never talked about it. They never said those famous three little words, not yet. He felt them of course, deep in his chest, but he never had the courage. Hear Fabio pronounce them … 

“Lando ?”

“You … you love me ?”

The Frenchman blinks his eyes, his cheekbones slightly pink.

“Yes of course. I just ... had a hard time admitting it. I was counting on telling you the next time we saw each other, but there you go. I love you, Lando Norris.”

He's sure he's turned crimson. A wave of happiness quickly overwhelms him, he is happy to be seated.

“I love you too, Fabio. I feel like a fool because I made a big deal out of it but damn I miss you. I want to see you again. I want to shout it from the rooftops …”

“We’ll find a moment to see each other.” The older man answers softly and he looks sure of himself.

Reassured, Lando nods. They continue the conversation for another hour, time always seems to go too quickly when they are together, then have a hard time leaving each other.

After hanging up, his smile never leaves his lips. His worries are gone and he feels more ready than ever to face the future.

It's going to be a happy holiday, he's sure.

* * *

Lando took care to continue their little game, to post a comment under Fabio's new publication … God, he is impatient to have this new tattoo under his fingers, to trace its contours.

It's the 25th, in the afternoon. He returns home after spending Christmas with his family and his heart is full of love and tenderness. He feels good, really good. He exchanged a few messages with Carlos but also and especially with Fabio. 

He doesn't have much to do this Friday. The sun is already starting to slowly decline through the window and he feels overwhelmed. What more.

His doorbell rings and he goes to open it with a sort of haste. Maybe a friend of his gifted him something. He feels like a kid, all excited. Happy. Really happy.

He opens.

“Merry Christmas, Lando.”

Fabio gives him an almost shy smile as he stands there in the doorway. Lando feels his heart pounding even harder as he details the man in front of him. 

“Fabio … Fabio !”

He throws himself on his neck without hesitation. Beneath him the Frenchman laughs softly, trying to catch up with him by not being much stronger than him. He feels carefree. He drags his boyfriend inside without a hesitation.

“How did you manage to come ? I don't understand …”

“Well … I told my family. A little surprising as a Christmas present but after the misunderstanding and the state in which you were, I had to see you again as soon as possible.”

“You may not know how happy I am to see you.”

“I can guess it.”

The older one has a soft smile and he leans forward to kiss him. They missed each other, he can tell in every touch they exchange. On fire. Too long separated, of course.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” He whispers, a litany, a refrain that he cannot get rid of.

“I love you too, Lando, my love. So much.”

He pulls his boyfriend with him to the sofa. He hesitates on what will happen next, the end of the day is sweet and he doesn't know how long he can keep his love with him. It will never be enough, he guesses.

“How long are you staying ?” He asks, barely removed from the lips of his companion.

“I don’t know. I haven't booked my ticket to return yet.”

Lando feels himself smiling in spite of himself. They are all the same, on certain points. And this visit was probably the best gift he received this year.

He carefully begins to undress Fabio on the sofa when this one lifts both hands in the air, gently stopping him :

“Wait, wait, I have something to show you ?”

He tilts his head to the side, surprised.

Fabio finishes removing his sweatshirt and slightly unbuttoned his jeans. There, as he lifts the elastic of his boxers slightly, just to reveal the bottom of his hip, a distinctive sign appears.

Lando gasps when he sees it, immediately tracing the symbol with his fingertips. Not much. A number “4” in a simple writing, proudly enthroned there, marking the skin.

“You …” he finds it hard to think coherently.

“I'm very serious about us Lando, I … I've never had such strong feelings for anyone. And these are not empty words.”

Stunned, he stares at the golden skin for a few more moments, savoring the sight, appreciating it more than he will ever admit.

Then he finally breaks away from it and comes to embrace his French ; and the crazy gesture he decided to make.

“I can't believe it, Fabio. You are amazing. I love you so much …”

“That way I'll always have a little bit of you with me before my races.”

This sentence is simple but has the gift of making him blush. A year ago, he never would have believed such a relationship could be possible. Today, he couldn't believe he could live without it. A routine, a refrain, anchored in him.

He snuggles up to his boyfriend, closes his eyes. Feel him come and kiss tenderly the top of his head. And he feels happy, so happy. The end of the year celebrations ending … on a high note.

“Merry Christmas, my love, Lando.”

**Author's Note:**

> so it's me ! I'm back again and uh ... Merry Christmas everyone !  
> I've decided to come back on that very special ship, I think this series will probably have three parts ... because there is a side it hasn't explored (we talked about it Rou, about "parents") so ... Guess i'll be again writing on them.
> 
> As for this fic, I wanted something sweet so I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading ...
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
